Will It Ever End?
by TheCreators
Summary: A LS Exile has rebuild the Jedi Order and with his friends now has a place in the Council.


The old folks home in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant had been empty for years. After the Jedi Civil War many Jedi left the order and even more were killed by the Sith.

But 5 years ago a young ex-Jedi changed how the galaxy looked. He killed of most of the exchange, saved Onderon from a terrible civil war, helped Dantooine, and killed three Sith lords.

After destroying Malachor once and for all The Jedi returned to Coruscant with the crew of the republic ship "Ebon Hawk". The crew followed their leader without hesitation when he told them that he was going to rebuild the Jedi Order. The now fully learned Jedi teached a selected few of his crew the ways of the Jedi to help him. Everyone of them was gained the rank of Masters, and over the years they had been an invaluable help for the Exile.

Atton had solved more conflicts with the use of his lightsaber then he had won matches in Pazaak, so when ever a conflict had to be solved Atton never left alone someone needed to make sure he didn't go berserk again.

Bao-Dur often remained in the Jedi Temple fixing it's many "flaws" according to Bao with the help of T3.

Brianna the last of the Handmaiden was the head master of the Jedi academy on Dantooine.

Visas often left Coruscant looking for her people, because one day a long time a go she was in the Library on Coruscant she found several notes that pointed to a second planet of the Miraluka. With the aid of HK-47 they had made unbelievable progress over a few months. They both felt liked they were soon to discover this hidden planet.

Mira had gone back to Nar Shadda helping whatever people she could. Nar Shadda was now slowly being turned to the better with the Exchange gone and Vogga afraid to pick a fight with the Jedi considering what had happened to Visquis and Goto.

Goto himself had disappeared from the eyes of the galaxy, his robot had been destroyed on Malachor and with the galaxy in balance again there was no need to endanger it again.

Mandalore had returned to Dxun and his clan was growing bigger and bigger by the day but all thoughts of starting another war with the Republic was gone for now.

From time to time the six masters traveled to Dantooine and discussed the problems of the galaxy. They were now the new Jedi Council. Today was one of those days when the Council met.

The Ebon Hawk touched down on the landing pad beside Khoonda the primary government building. The door opened and the ramp touched the ground of the Dantooine for the first time in six months. A huge crowd was there as the three Jedi Masters returned to the planet.

The Exile was the first one to leave the ship, dressed in an Jedi robe for masters. He was a tall man, almost two meters and his muscles was clearly visible under his robe. He had brown hair and some beard. He went to the smiling face of the Administrator of Khoonda.

"It is great too see you again Master Jedi" The administrator said to the smiling Jedi.

"It is great to be here Terena" The Jedi replied.

"I didn't know we were on a first name basis Jorad." Terena replied with a grin.

"You remember Atton?" Jorad asked?

As they had been talking the rest of the passengers had left the ship. Bao-Dur, T3 and Atton had all been on Coruscant so they had joined their friend in the Ebon Hawk.

"Of course" Terena replied "Who would not remember the pazaak champion?"

"I'm trying to cut back on the card playing" Atton replied. He also had Master robes, they all had. All the members of the council had Master Robes.

"And Bao-Dur, the best guy to have when your in a spot of technical trouble" Terena said with a smile.

"Breeee pipopa" The little astrometich droid beeped.

"Of course T3." Jorad replied.

The small group looked over the plains of Dantooine. The Kinraths were gone a large part to the actions taken by Jorad 5 years ago. The Jedi Enclave was clearly visible behind the hills.

"I trust there is no scavengers left here?" Jorad asked.

"No they and the mercenaries left when the Academy was once again opened." Terena replied.

They made their way to an awaiting speeder that would take them the rest of the way to the Jedi Enclave. As they traveled across the landscape Jorad told the driver to drop him off. He told his friends that he would meat up with them at the Academy.

He could see the three grave stones on the biggest hill. There lay the three dead Jedi masters Vrook, Kavar, Zez-Kai-Ell who had been killed by Jorads former master Kreia. They had tried to cut Jorad off from the force but Kreia had stepped in, that was all that he could remember, he had past out and when he waked up the master lied dead on the ground. He paid his respects to each of the masters before going to the Academy.

Meanwhile the speeder had reached the Academy that had been rebuild and cleared of any remaining Laigreks. This was now the primary training ground for new Jedi except of course for the Jedi temple on Coruscant. Brianna was waiting for them at the entrance and when Atton, Bao-Dur and T3 approached she hugged each of them. In T3's case she patted him on the head. Then she realized that Jorad was not among them.

"Where is Jorad?" She asked them

"He asked the driver to stop and he said he would meet us here" Atton replied.

"The General is visiting his old friends" Bao-Dur filled in.

The Jedi's knew all to well that Jorad blamed himself for the deaths of the Masters. He always thought he could have saved them if he hadn't past out.

"There he is" Atton said pointing to a lone figure in the distance.

"Ah Brianna it is so nice too see you again" Jorad said when he reached his friends.

"Hi Jorad..."

There was a moment of silence until T3 broke it.

"Bireoopa Tadiatti pipip"

"Ah, the others have arrived" Brinna said.

A second speeder stopped in front of the Enclave and Mira,Visas and HK-47 all jumped off and approached their friends.

"Visas how are you?" Atton asked.

"I feel good like I'm finally settling in to my role in the galaxy" She responded

"Uh, ok" Atton replied with a smile. "A yea I'm ok would have been sufficient"

"Statement: Visas knew this my small headed friend" HK47 said. "She was merely trying to be funny"

Everybody with the exception of Atton laughed.

"Shall we?" Brianna asked.

She lead the group into the enclave and gave them a full tour of the building. From the meditation room to the training room it all had been reconstructed and once again the hallways were full of life. As they made their way to the meeting room the students were curious to see the famous Jedi masters.

Trying not to be seen they peaked out from rooms to get a glimpse of the masters.

"It's almost a little weird" Atton quietly said to Mira.

"Yea I know" She replied.

"Statement: It is in the human nature to be curious" HK said.

"Human? not meatbags?" Brianna asked

"I have been trying to learn HK not to use that term and sometimes he doesn't" Visas said with a big smile.

"Didn't thought it was possible" Jorad said. "What did you do? change his behavior core?"

"Threat: If you continue with these attacks on me I will be forced to take actions" HK said.

"Like what? you cute little assassin robot" Atton said, clearly challenging the droid.

"Explanation: Like telling the people about your "incident" on Telos" HK replied.

Atton immediately shut up and if droids could smile HK would.

"Here we are" Brianna said opening a door.

The room was round and in the middle a tree was growing symbolizing life. Around the tree there was five chairs evenly dispersed.

Since only Jedi's were allowed to be in the council HK and T3 did not have their own chairs. Not that it mattered since they didn't want to be in the council, to much pressure.

They had just seated themselves when the door flung open and a woman with her lightsaber ignited stormed in.

"Atris..." Brianna said in shock.

Atris had stormed in and interrupted the meeting of the Jedi Council. And now she was screaming like a madman.

"You betrayed me! You Betrayed your Oath! You betrayed your Father!" Atris screamed at Brianna.

"That's it! NEVER speak of my father like that!" Brianna screamed her face turning red.

Brianna ignited her lightsaber and used the force to jump to Atris and tried to chop her head off. The other Jedi Masters rushed to their friend's aid.

"No!" Jorad said using the force to push them away from the fight. "It is their fight not ours"

The former friends exchanged blow after blow. Before Brianna met Jorad Atris would have defeated Brinna quickly. But thanks to her training Brianna could keep up with her former master.

Then the two combatants got in to a saber lock and both tried to get the upper hand.

"You schutta!" Atris said with a low voice. "You Betrayed me!"

At that point both of their lightsabers flung out from their hands and into Jorads.

"So thats why you hate Brianna." Jorad said. "You feel like she betrayed YOU, not the oath."

"Is that true?" Brianna asked Atris

"Yes, yes it is." Atris replied lowering her head.

"Atris" Jorad said. "Remember when I spared your life?"

Atris didn't respond

"Remember how you were filled with the dark side, yet I still spared your life. Do you know why? Everyone deserves a chance to redeem themselves, like I have."

Atris nodded and was about to say something but Jorad interrupted her.

"Now please leave us" Jared said throwing Atris lightsaber back to her.

"I deserve to be in here!" Atris said. "I was in the Council and therefore deserve a place in this one!"

"No you don't, this is the NEW council,l no more stubborn idiotic and narrow sighted members." Atton said clearly not wanting her here.

"Fine! I leave! but don't expect my help when the Sith strike!" Atris said and started to walk out.

"Wait! What do you mean?" Bao-Dur asked

"I mean that another threat has come and you are not prepared for it."

With that Atris left the room leaving the remaining masters confused.


End file.
